Color mixing schemes are used to provide lighting accents generally via indirect lighting (i.e., an area is illuminated primarily by light from the illumination source that is reflected off of another surface). Various moods may be created, particularly when colored lighting is used.
Advances in light emitting diode (“LED”) technology has made LEDs an ideal source of light where low-powered lighting solutions are desirable, such as in an aircraft, where power availability is limited. Recently, new technologies have become available that have the potential to enhance the usefulness of LEDs generally, but which have not been fully realized in the context of aircraft lighting. Quantum dots are an example of one such technology.